amor a medias
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: SORATO.cuando llegas al punto de no saber que pasa y si todo esta acabado al amor triunfa o tan solo se que da al olvido viendo la luna y las estrellas lo se mal summary jeje dedicado amis ciber amigas


Hola a todos a qui estoy de nuevo este es mi primer sorato que ago no se porque pero cuando estaba escuchando música se me ocurrió y pensé en esta pareja dirán que estoy loca pero así soy jeje se lo quiero dedicar a mis amigas pink-chiks (ustedes ya saben que es chicas jeje) Sofía-princess,jacky-sora,sabrina-94,ichigo tanizaki,PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia

Y a sora-chofis disfrútenlo.

"AMOR A MEDIAS"

Se encontraba confundida no sabia si había hecho lo correcto, pero muy en el fondo sabia que ya no soportaba mas era suficiente: su indiferencia, su frialdad, su desamor pero sobretodo su poco interés y falsas promesas que le hacia, su memoria la lleva a recordar lo que paso hace unos instantes y que marco en su relación algo muy fuerte…………………..

FLASH BACK

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba en las puertas de la preparatoria

-espero hoy si llegue-

-¡HEY SORA¡buenos días

-buenos días tai-dijo sora son una gran sonrisa perosin lograr conseguir disolver esa tristeza que la gobernaba.

-lo estas esperando cierto?-pregunto tai aunque el supiera lo que la pelirroja le contestaría.

si tai pero no se si lo soporte es decir-empiezan a caminar—ya no es lo mismo desde que matt me pidió que fuera su novia pensé que todo seria mejor que cuando éramos solo amigos

-y ya no lo es?-interrumpió-

-no, bueno al principio si pero ahora no se simplemente lo desconozco

- ay so-chan tienes que arreglar eso-

-lo se lo se –y diciendo esto se interno es su salón de clase-

-hola sora- dijo aquel chico rubio que podía derretir a cualquiera-

- mm hola matt-

-perdona el que no te acompañara pero se me hizo tarde y la banda tuvo reunión-

-claro te entiendo-_aunque me gustaría no entenderlo-_

**_Aunque busque ya no hay _**

**_Ni un motivo para estar _**

**_A tu lado y en tu soledad_**

En el receso todos reunidos como siempre con la alegría de costumbre

-chicos se enteraron de la fiesta?-decía tk abrazando a su novia kari con quien llevaba ya 3 años

-sí, dicen que va a estar súper- dijo la ya mencionada

-con el permiso de quien piensas ir señorita?-decía tai

-con el mío por supuesto-le saca la lengua-

jajaja- empezaron a ver todos buenos a excepción de muestra amiga que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos

- _una fiesta ja si tan solo tuviera con alguien quien pasarla lindo pero con matt y su actitud que a tomado seria como estar sola……-_

_-_ so, so-chan-sora!-

-eh? Así que paso? Yolei?-le respondió muy avergonzada por su actitud

- que si vas a ir a la fiesta ¬¬ -

-mmm pues yo…-

- vamos soritalinda no me vas a dejar ir solo o si? A demás con quien me divertiría-dijo matt

- jeje claro matt- _aunque solo tu sea el que se divierta y no precisamente conmigo-_

INTERRUPCION FLASH BACK

-snif como me hubiera gustado nunca haber aceptado-

CONTINUACION FLASH BACK

Se encontraba sora mirándose al espejo llevaba un sencillo vestido color rolo de tirantes tipo babydoll hasta las rodillas unas zapatillas plateadas y su pelo liso hasta la media espalda con rayitos anaranjados agarrado de un lado por un broche rectangular de diamantes.

Mientras se peinaba sora recapacitaba

que hago de seguro como siempre matt se ira con otras chicas que hago no quiero seguir sufriendo- empieza a sollozar y decide prender la radio en la cual la canción le a yuda a pensar mas claro

_**te regalo los porques **_

_**de un amor que solo fue**_

**_Como una oración y ya sin fe_**

**_Yo te di lo mejor de mí _**

**_Y a cambio solo recibí_**

_**Nada de ti** _

- ya me canse- se limpia sus puras y sencillas lagrimas- si no funciona le diré todo-

ya en la fiesta como predijo, matt estaba de lo más feliz y no precisamente con sora

- estas bien so?-

claro tai porque no habría de estarlo?-

- vamos sora, bien sabes matt se esta divirtiendo y tu? Vamos, ten un poco de dignidad tu eres su novia no dejes que te haga esto-

- tienes razón ya me canse-

- que vas a hacer?-

- lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho- se para y se dirige a donde se encontraba matt mientras caminaba su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien solo sabia que ya no aguantaba mas

**_La mitad de una mentira_**

**_No es la verdad no pretendas _**

**_Digas lo que digas ahora se que no_**

**_Amor a medias no es amor_**

**_La mitad de una promesa no es algo real _**

**_Porque te engañas tus palabras_**

**_No me atraparan ya no_**

**_Amor a medias no es amor_**

-matt tenemos que hablar-

-claro discúlpenme chicas enseguida regreso

Ya en el jardín solo la luna y las flores eran testigo de lo que sucedía

-ya no lo aguanto-decía sora evitando la mirada de su novio quien la veía confundido

- a que te refieres?-

a todo esto matt ya no lo soporto se supone que debería sentirme feliz , protegida, pero sobretodo amada y no se no puedo , antes, cuando solo éramos amigos sentía que me protegías con cada palabra, acción incluso con cada gesto tuyo pero ahora, - se sienta en una banca- matt tu indiferencia siento que cada palabra en lugar de estar llena de amor es un gesto frió

- pero so……..-

- déjame terminar si?- la cara de sora, llena de lagrimas y una profunda tristeza hizo callar al rubio- no te acuerdas en la excursión en el trabajo de equipo le mostrabas mas atención a todos que a mi a mi que soy tu novia o por lo menos creo eso era…….

MINI FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK ( NT: .)

- y entonces asemos esto y ya no crees matt? Matt?¡¡¡¡- el rubio se encontraba biendo alas porristas entrenando

-mattt¡¡¡¡

-que? Eh? Decias?

- sobre el trabajo ¬¬

-asi difícil no?- y se dispuso a seguir en lo que ya estaba (nt:¡hombres¡)

- matt…..

FIN DEL MIMI FLASH BACK REGRESO AL FLASH BACK (nt: ay)

- so. Lo siento no me di cuenta-

- ves? Ese es tu problema-

**_Cuantas veces me enrede_**

**_En las historias con las que_**

**_Me vendías lo que nunca fue _**

**_Y si no sentía amor ahora_**

**_Se que no fui yo era_**

**_El frió de tu corazón….._**

- no te das cuenta de nada y tus frías palabras me lastiman-

- sora discúlpame no sabia te prometo ahora ser mas serio si? Discúlpame- trata de abrazar a sora pero ella se muestra indiferente

-so…..-

- ya no matt me canse estos 4 años al principio fueron lindos pero después de este tiempo me canse de buscar un solo motivo por el cual tu indiferencia y si talvez alguna vez hubo amor ya no matt hasta aquí llegue lo siento pero un amor a medias no es lo que quiero quiero algo mas lo siento….- se va corriendo y llorando

-sora.. Porque?...-

Mientras sora corria y corria con su corazón gritándole: ¡LO AMAS!

, ACEPTALO, ¡LO QUIERES! Pero su cabeza le decía que era mucho era suficiente ya no aguantaba ya no sabia que hacer solo corría cuando empieza a llover pero no le importaba solo corría esperando la lluvia quitare de su cuerpo y su alma ese amor y todas sus pena y sufrimientos….

**_Te busque nunca te encontré_**

**_Y aunque te tuve junto a mí_**

**_No te sentí_**

_**La mitad de una mentira**_

**_No es la verdad no pretendas_**

_**Digas lo que digas ahora **_

_**Se que no amor a medias no es amor**_

**_La mitad de una promesa_**

_**No es algo real porque te engañas**_

_**Ahora se que no amor a medias no es amor**_

FIN FLASH BACK

- porque todo tenia que ser así- ya había pasado 1 hora desde que paso todo y sora con su pijama y tomando chocolate caliente meditaba en su terraza viendo las estrellas y la luna

- hice lo correcto? Pero…. Ya no podíamos aunque lo amo pero se que aun así talvez a el no le importe………-

**_Amor a medias no es amor _**

**_La mitad de una mentira _**

**_No es la verdad_**

**_No pretendas digas lo que digas_**

**_Ahora se que no amor a medias no es amor_**

**_La mitad de una promesa no es _**

**_Algo real porque te engañas_**

**_Digas lo que digas ahora se que _**

**_No amor a medias no es amor_**

**_-_** será para bien…- ping se escucha el timbre sora se dispone a abrir cuando se encuentra con esos ojos azules que le fascinan (nt: a quien no) al parecer había corrido bajo la lluvia pues estaba empapado de pies a cabeza (nt: ahhhhh que rico)

- sora por favor lo siento-

-matt yo…-no pudo seguir pues el rubio la callo con un beso

-matt no-ç

- que no piensas que puedo darte lo que quieres?-

- yo….-

-vamos sora dejemos que este amor a medias no se quede así-

-pero matt yo ya hable y te dijelo que siento-

- pero sora como dijiste no quieres un amor que te lastime se que no me si cuenta antes y no te tomaba en cuenta no vei a el tesoro- le agarra la mejilla a sora y se la acaricia- que tenia enfrente ai que yo lo voy a intentar –y diciendo esto cierra la puerta……..

Y solo la luna, las estrellas, la casa y sobretodo ellos mismos saben si esto se quedo a medias o siguió hasta el final………..

**Fin fin? Fin¡¡¡¡¡**

Bueno este fue mi primer sorato espero les aya gustado se que tal vez se quedaran con cara de que? Pero pues así escribo y soy yo jeje se que esta inconcluso pero lo decidí dejar en duda se habrán reconciliado? O talvez se separaron? No se eso es aya ustedes espero muchos reviews dos talvez? Uno? Jeje

matta ne arigato

"_el amor une dos mundos ten esperanza y veras brillar la luz que necesitas"·_

_KARI Y TK 93_


End file.
